


a long way from the playground

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: 30 days of svt [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bickering, Childhood Friends, Drinking, E is for chapter 2., First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jesus These Tags, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, chapter 1 is like. M., het leaning bi king woozi, in this at least but bottoming is mentioned, we run an equal opportunity railer and railee household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: soonyoung is pretty sober at this point, so he has no excuse for putting his hands on the back of jihoon's neck to drag him closer and kiss him again. he knows it's a bad idea, knows after two-thirds of their lives that jihoon bestows affection on his terms and not anyone else's, not even soonyoung's. jihoon freezes, like he's fighting with himself about whether he should set a dangerous precedent by allowing it. after a second or two, he pushes soonyoung away.(temporarily, at least.)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 30 days of svt [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949296
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello apparently i'm back with a bang hahahaha. i hate writing smut like. more than anything. but these two fuckers really just. wanted to fuck. so uhhh. yeah. all the actual smut is in chapter 2 in case you don't want to read it, and it's a pretty soft E. i tend to rate higher than i need to, probably.
> 
> imagine me not thinking [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/46/1d/09/461d09e81ee4cb384b68c0eed2215309.jpg) jihoon for a fic. hoshi looked like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7d/30/9f/7d309fe6c873ad02d954ebe39de883f1.jpg) that day, and they were [very cute](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e9/73/da/e973da1e8a56b208f2bbc1678748acc9.jpg), so.
> 
> prompt: you're my best friend and you have a girlfriend so why are we kissing in the bathroom of a house party

there are things soonyoung's inebriated brain knows, and things it doesn't.

it knows how to mix more drinks. it knows he came to this party with jihoon. it knows that jihoon has been his best friend since they were eight. it knows jihoon has a girlfriend.

it doesn't know how he ended up in the bathroom, or how jihoon ended up in here with him, or how jihoon ended up on the counter. it's definitely not sure how his hands ended up under jihoon's hoodie, or why they've been pretty aggressively making out for long enough that soonyoung has very noticeable bite marks scattered along his neck and collarbone.

it absolutely shuts down if he tries to reconcile that jihoon is writhing closer to him with the whole "girlfriend" thing.

he's tried to ask about it more than once. each time, jihoon tells him to shut up and nibbles on his bottom lip and that's enough for soonyoung actually because he's been in love with jihoon since they were eighteen and sometimes you take what you can get, after impromptu tests that might or might not hold up in court to prove how drunk you both aren't.

it's a situation that should probably be frantic and hurried — especially with the alcohol — but they don't get very far. a knock on the door interrupts them, which is probably a blessing in disguise. thankfully, the person that knocked isn't one of their friends. he doesn't even blink at two people being in the tiny room, just stumbles around them, not even trying to shut the door before getting on his knees in front of the toilet.

jihoon scoffs and wrinkles his nose in disgust. soonyoung takes his hand and walks him out of the apartment.

***

it's silent on the way home — late, and taxis taking home people drunker than them pass every now and again, tires whooshing on the pavement, but not much else. jihoon pulled his hand away when they stepped outside, tucked both in his hoodie pocket — one he stole from soonyoung's closet — like he's intentionally keeping them away. he'd take it personally if he didn't know this is just how jihoon is, especially in public, especially if he's thinking, and soonyoung assumes he is.

soonyoung presses his fingertips to his neck, like he can imprint the locations of the bruises in his memory, in case it never happens again.

it's when they get to their building that jihoon slips a hand out of his pocket and gently places his fingers in soonyoung's palm, leading him in more silence up the stairs to their apartment and inside and pushing him against the wall.

soonyoung is pretty sober at this point, so he has no excuse for putting his hands on the back of jihoon's neck to drag him closer and kiss him again. he knows it's a bad idea, knows after two-thirds of their lives that jihoon bestows affection on his terms and not anyone else's, not even soonyoung's. jihoon freezes, like he's fighting with himself about whether he should set a dangerous precedent by allowing it. after a second or two, he pushes soonyoung away.

jihoon searches his face for something — soonyoung doesn't know what. "i've heard you," he says eventually, quietly.

"heard me what?"

"whine my name in the shower."

for something that soonyoung thinks should upset him, jihoon doesn't seem very upset. he fidgets with soonyoung's belt loops instead.

"okay, that's a little mortifying, but _how?_ " he's quiet. sometimes has teeth marks in his bottom lip for days. there's no way, unless jihoon was guessing and he just confirmed it.

"remember when i was running late a few weeks ago?" jihoon asks. soonyoung nods — regards it as what could've been one of his better orgasms until it was rudely interrupted. "i may have pretended i heard less than i did." he looks down, into the barely existent space between them, practically whispers, "haven't stopped thinking about if you'd sound like that with me."

"oh," he says, for lack of anything more eloquent, and he swallows around the lump in his throat. it's not entirely out of left field, if he thinks about it, he had just assumed the recent increase in physical contact was an anomaly born from stress or boredom or both. now, he wonders if it was a test. jihoon was accepting when soonyoung told him that he was bisexual, but he's never known him to be interested in actual men he sees outside of the entertainment industry. he's always figured jihoon, for all practical purposes, is appreciative but only into females — underneath five hundred layers of awkwardness with them. "you have a girlfriend."

jihoon pulls back and locks eyes with him. "i don't, actually," he says, with shocking lucidity and no slurring. "told her i was in love with someone else."

soonyoung runs his tongue over his lip and tries to come up with anything to say, but he's genuinely speechless.

jihoon smirks before raising himself onto his toes. soonyoung watches his eyes slide shut, wraps his arms around his back and meets him halfway in something that's extremely tentative, like jihoon isn't sure if one of them might break. soonyoung isn't really sure either, not with the faint sounds of their lips and the shaky breathing that seem to echo in the quiet of the room.

a post-alcohol headache might be setting in, or maybe it's lack of oxygen to his brain because blood is pooling in his extremities. either way. frankly, he's tired of standing; he's been doing it since jihoon dragged him into the bathroom earlier. he tightens his grip on jihoon's back and walks him backwards to their sofa, turning them so he can sit. jihoon follows, settling his knees on either side of soonyoung's thighs.

soonyoung gets his hands on jihoon's hips and his mouth on jihoon's neck before he can do anything else to make him putty in his hands, or at least he thinks so for the thirty seconds spent working his own mark into his skin. he tilts his head, exposing more of his neck, and moves soonyoung's hand from his hip to the side of his face, sighs brokenly when soonyoung weaves fingers into his hair and uses his tongue to trail a path over his jaw to his ear.

it doesn't take a lot before he's squirming in his lap, until he moves soonyoung's hand back to his hip and pushes himself backwards to force soonyoung to stop.

soonyoung pouts.

jihoon laughs. "you're so annoying," he mutters, bending down to — soonyoung is pretty sure — steal the breath from his lungs before moving to his neck again.

" _fuck._ are you a succubus?" he moans, tipping his head to rest on the back of the sofa. his fingers twitch on jihoon's hips. he's resolutely told himself they will stay there, but the temptation to drag a hand over the front of jihoon's pants or underneath his hoodie and over his stomach or up his chest is overwhelming. "like, is this all a dream? wait, how does that" — he breaks off and hisses through his teeth when he feels jihoon smile against his collarbone — "work? could you appear as a man to sleep with gay men?"

"obviously," jihoon agrees, completely unbothered. he apparently decides soonyoung's shirt is in the way and sits back to tug at the hem. "you passed out from drinking too much and i'm a demon that wants to drain the life out of you through your dick."

soonyoung leans forward and lets him pull the shirt off. it's not like they've never seen each other without them, but he winces anyway, because this is a different context and he's nervous about it, like neither one of them has had sex before, which he supposes maybe jihoon hasn't, not with a guy, and that kind of sends him into a tailspin that persists while jihoon pulls his hoodie off and drops them both on the cushion next to them.

he gives soonyoung a look, like vernon's cat gives him when he's anticipating attention, then buries his face in the curve where soonyoung's shoulder meets his neck. "you can tell me you won't," jihoon hums against the muscle there, "and i'll understand, but you can't say you don't want to."

it's then that he realizes lee jihoon is so, so dangerous. they're both aware enough of what's happening that if it were anyone else, soonyoung would, and jihoon doesn't do anything without consideration, every decision full of intention. even so, soonyoung doesn't want to deal with even a fraction of possible regret hanging over them in the morning, not with jihoon.

"it's not that i won't," he replies, hissing again when jihoon idly bites at the edge of one of the bruises he'd made earlier, "but can we not have sex for the first time with alcohol in our systems?"

"who said there'd be more than one time?" he jokes.

soonyoung scoffs, pressing his fingers into jihoon's hips. "no one can resist me, didn't you know?"

jihoon hums again and slips a hand between them. soonyoung's stomach does an embarrassing butterfly thing, and his cock twitches before jihoon slides an open palm over it, drawing a moan from his chest.

"you're not even _gay,_ " he says feebly, the moan breaking into a growl.

"this is pretty gay, soonyoung-ah," he quips, running his palm up soonyoung's stomach to his chest until his thumb hits a nipple. "but yeah, i lean towards women. apparently you're an exception. maybe jeonghan, truthfully, so if that's ever an option i think i should get a pass, but we can talk about it later. alcohol in my system might be the _only_ way i can have sex with you for the first time."

"you don't— _god,_ don't stop doing that," he whines, bringing a hand up to wrap around jihoon's wrist. his head is a fucking mess. he tugs gently, adds, "but stop doing that. i'm too in love with you." his body feels like he's swimming in a pool of quicksand and maybe lava.

jihoon freezes, leans back on soonyoung's knees and he realizes he's not sure he can feel his legs. he stares at jihoon's mouth as he wrinkles his forehead and pokes his tongue into his cheek. it's all kinds of problematic, but he manages to not lose his mind at the idea of it being his cock. he manages to let jihoon process without flicking open the button of his jeans and wrapping his hand around jihoon's dick, or sucking a nipple into his mouth, or pulling jihoon's ass closer and pressing himself into it.

it's far from easy, but he meant what he said — he's too in love with him to let it be some drunken indiscretion — and mixed signals aren't going to go over well.

after a moment, jihoon steps back off his lap, and he's pretty sure he's ruined everything, but jihoon takes his hand. "come on," he whispers, leading soonyoung to his bedroom. jihoon likes sleeping. he has a bigger bed than soonyoung. he deposits him on it, strips off his own pants, then wanders out of the room. soonyoung shrugs in the emptiness, pulls his jeans off, and climbs into the bed with his back against the wall.

jihoon comes back with water and aspirin. he looks tired as he passes both to soonyoung, waits for him to sit up and take them and pass the bottles back. he sets them on the table, switches off the light, and slides under the covers, reaching behind himself to tug soonyoung's arm around his waist.

it's when his breathing evens out, when soonyoung knows he's stopped panicking and questioning, that he curls himself around jihoon and holds him a little tighter. against all odds, he allows it and says, "i'm in love with you, too, obviously."

"i presumed you meant me, yeah."

"just letting you know. i might have sex with you completely sober, but good luck getting me to say that again without also needing to give me a piggyback ride home."

soonyoung laughs quietly, presses a kiss into the back of his neck. "thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're going to chapter 2, cool! if you're not, thanks for reading! kudos and whatever are cool if you're so inclined to leave those on M+ fics, bc i know i'm not lakdjflakdf. i've had a breakdown about my prompts and ships to use for them, so should be good to finish this series without too many gaps, and definitely not long ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would just like to reiterate that i hate writing smut more than anything. this is not bc of inexperience, i just have a weird block about it bc of too much experience, so sorry if this sucks. the actual fucking part kind of does, because like. how much can you really write about it. good sex makes you sort of float and not have thoughts.

he wakes up with a knee between his legs, thigh dragging at the front of his underwear and a hand slowly running from his shoulder down his side to his hip and back again. jihoon's eyes are closed, but he's definitely awake — soonyoung can tell in the way his chest is rising faster than usual — but he moves a hand to his face and mumbles "good morning" anyway.

"i'm sober," jihoon answers, slipping his fingers under the leg of soonyoung's boxer briefs. "and so hard i might come if you touch me."

it's incredible how normal it feels, like this is something they've been doing forever, but still stupidly hot. if he had known years ago how stupidly hot it would be to have jihoon wanting his hands on him, he might've confessed on purpose. his breathing picks up. he leans his forehead into jihoon's space, resting it near his chin, and mutters, "sounds like a challenge."

jihoon snorts, still calmly walking his fingers under the hem of his underwear. "for me or you?" he asks, then leaves a series of kisses on his forehead that make soonyoung shiver.

"both of us, i don't know, hard to think," soonyoung rambles, rolling onto his back and groaning when he pushes his last piece of clothing over his hips. he tries to roll back onto his side, but jihoon stops him, shuffles closer to press himself fully against his thigh.

he wraps his thumb and forefinger around the base of soonyoung's cock and waits until every ounce of air has been expelled from his lungs to say, "definitely hard."

"oh my god, please move," soonyoung whines, dragging his own fingers over his head and down his shaft to make the glide a little easier.

jihoon — perfect, hot, maddening jihoon — grinds into his thigh.

"you _know_ that's not what i meant."

"shouldn't you be taking the lead here?" jihoon asks, and soonyoung is ready to argue that _he's_ not the one that woke jihoon up, but he slides his fingers up and adds more, cool against skin that feels like it's on fire, and soonyoung's entire argument seems unimportant. he opens his mouth anyway. jihoon takes it as an opportunity to drag his fist up his cock. soonyoung arches into it and lets out a noise he didn't know he could make.

he should've figured sober jihoon would make this a game.

"if i take the lead, you're not going to be able to walk."

jihoon is giving him the most excruciatingly slow handjob known to man, and he's not even mad about it. he hums again, says, "i don't have anywhere to be."

soonyoung brings a hand down to stop him, turns his head and looks at jihoon's face. "you're serious," he says in disbelief. he kind of figured he'd let jihoon fuck him, never dreamed he wouldn't want to control his first time with another man. "have you ever had anything in your ass?"

"yes," he replies, rolling his eyes. "not a dick, but i trust you," he replies, shrugging. "want to know if i'm better than your hand."

what the _fuck._ "there's absolutely no doubt you're going to be better than my hand. have you seen your ass?"

"i mean, i already said not with a dick in it," he deadpans. "we can worry about mirrors later."

"realizing we've never talked about kinks," soonyoung jokes, but he feels a pang of jealousy even bringing it up. there are women who know what jihoon likes, and he doesn't. he urgently grasps at jihoon's waistband. "get these off, now."

jihoon narrows his eyes at him as he pushes them down and kicks them off. "someone's cranky they didn't know i like mirrors."

"someone's coming untouched if he keeps being a brat."

"you've been in love with me for how long? you're going to touch me."

soonyoung moves to hover over him and kisses him hard. there's little he wants more right now than to feel the weight of him on his tongue, but there's plenty of time for it. jihoon drags his nails up soonyoung's sides and his whole body twitches. "lube? condoms?"

"drawer, obviously."

soonyoung gets them both and sits back on his heels. he uses his teeth to bite the wrapper open and rolls the condom on first, because there's no chance he's going soft and once he gets fingers in jihoon, he's pretty sure he won't have the self control to _not_ bareback him. he coats his fingers in lube and runs one over the outside of his hole. jihoon wriggles impatiently, but soonyoung still asks, "you're sure?"

"yes, you impossible fucking chaos demon. do i have to do this my—"

soonyoung pushes inside, and the whimper jihoon chokes on is almost enough to make him come untouched. he hisses through his teeth, though, and clenches around soonyoung's finger, so he stills and runs his other hand over his stomach to his chest, tells him he loves him and he looks so good and he can't wait to be inside him until his breathing evens out and he stops whimpering with every exhale.

"what did you say before?" he finally asks. "oh my god, please move?"

"sounds familiar," soonyoung hums, crooking the tip of his finger.

"i hate you so much. i'm not going to break, and we have plenty of time to go slow later, would you mind destroying me at a faster—"

soonyoung pushes another finger in. he's decided this might be his favorite way to shut jihoon up. he doesn't try to talk again, soonyoung doesn't let him, reading his breathing and getting a third in before he can ask. he uses the opportunity to feel around for the spot that makes jihoon's eyes roll back and memorizes it, then slides his fingers out. jihoon's cock is leaking against his stomach and soonyoung desperately wants to taste it, but he apparently spends too long staring after pouring more lube over the condom, because jihoon nudges him with a foot.

"anyone ever told you you're impatient?"

"yes. you. do i need to ride you or what?"

"another time, sure," soonyoung replies, lining himself up and pushing in as slowly as he can, slower than he probably needs to, but he really doesn't want to come before he even bottoms out.

any retort dies on jihoon's lips. he inhales sharply, grasps at soonyoung's arms, and _whines_ in a pitch he's never heard before.

soonyoung doesn't make jihoon ask him to move again. he's not sure he could around the noises he's making anyway, and he has no desire to form words himself when his cock is surrounded by heat that's radiating throughout his entire body.

jihoon's whines turn into whimpers. "thought i wouldn't be able to walk," he challenges.

soonyoung growls and leans down to kiss him, swallowing every noise he makes and returning them so he knows exactly how amazing he feels. he pulls back, angles his hips, and snaps them forward a few times. he knows he's hit where he needed to — he has fantastic aim, for one, but jihoon forgets how to kiss him, just tucks his head against soonyoung's neck to muffle the moans.

hot. it's really fucking hot.

he keeps a pretty relentless pace, switching up the angle every few thrusts, until jihoon's panting, pushing at the headboard to keep himself from hitting it. soonyoung is determined to make him come without touching him, and he thinks he's close, so he lets his own orgasm take him, burying himself deep while it does. there's a solid chance he blacks out for a second.

jihoon is squirming when he drifts back to reality. "hey, guy with a dick in my ass," he pants, "if you don't fucking keep going, we're never doing this again."

soonyoung goes slow, ignores the oversensitivity and aims for jihoon's prostate again. he's rewarded less than a minute later when jihoon shoves the edge of his hand between his teeth to keep quiet and comes. soonyoung fucks him through it, then leans down, pressing himself against jihoon's stomach. he moves his hair off his forehead before kissing it, and then his mouth.

jihoon pushes him away. "we both need showers and i'm starving. did you just get lube in my hair?"

"yeah, probably."

jihoon rolls his eyes. "you're lucky you're good in bed."

"just good?" he feels like he earned better than "good."

"we can reevaluate after i make you ride me."

"be careful. i'm still hard and in your ass. would hate to have to make you come a second time."

jihoon laughs and pushes at his chest again. "get off me. i'll deal with you in the shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again thanks if you made it here sorry about... all of that ^. i blame the prompt and the ship and i'm gonna go now. >.<


End file.
